prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT Cruiserweight Championship
The WWE Cruiserweight Championship is a professional wrestling championship created and promoted by the American professional wrestling promotion WWE on the Raw brand. Unveiled on September 14, 2016 as the award for the inaugural Cruiserweight Classic, it is contested in WWE's cruiserweight division by wrestlers at a maximum weight of 205lbs. The championship shares its name with the previous Cruiserweight Championship in WWE that originated in World Championship Wrestling, however, it does not share the same title history. The current champion is Rich Swann, who is in his first reign. History The Cruiserweight Classic, was a professional wrestling WWE Network series and tournament produced by WWE with all participants billed at a weight of 205 lbs. or less. Tournament qualifying matches took place in various promotions of the independent circuit, including well known promotions such as Revolution Pro Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, and Evolve. Many cruiserweight wrestlers from around the world were given the chance to qualify for the 32-man tournament, which took place over four dates: June 23, July 13, August 26, and September 14, 2016. The final of the Cruiserweight Classic came down to T.J. Perkins and Gran Metalik. Originally, the winner was to receive a trophy and be crowned the first winner of WWE's Cruiserweight Classic. However, before the final match began, Triple H announced that the winner would also be crowned the inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Champion for the new cruiserweight division on the Raw brand. Perkins defeated Metalik to become the inaugural champion. The title shares its name with the previous WWE Cruiserweight Championship that originated in World Championship Wrestling and was retired in 2007. The new championship, however, does not share the same title history. Inaugural tournament Kenneth Johnson|Pin| Akira Tozawa|09:46 |August 3 – | Jack Gallagher|Pin| Fabian Aichner|06:45 |July 20 – | Yoshihiro Tajiri|Pin| Damien Slater|05:28 |July 13 – | Alejandro Saez|Pin| Gran Metalik|04:04 |July 27 – | Harv Sihra|Sub| Drew Gulak|05:18 |July 27 – | Zack Sabre Jr.|Sub| Tyson Dux|08:28 |August 3 – | Noam Dar|Sub| Gurv Sihra|05:26 |July 13 – | Ariya Daivari|Pin| Ho Ho Lun|05:03 |July 27 – | Raul Mendoza|Sub| Brian Kendrick|07:35 |July 27 – | Anthony Bennett|Pin| Tony Nese|06:34 |July 13 – | Kota Ibushi|Pin| Sean Maluta|09:40 |July 13 – | Cedric Alexander|Pin| Clement Petiot|05:58 |July 20 – | T.J. Perkins|Sub| Da Mack|06:32 |August 3 – | Johnny Gargano|Pin| Tommaso Ciampa|10:47 |July 20 – | Mustafa Ali |Pin| Lince Dorado|05:55 |August 3 – | Rich Swann |Pin| Jason Lee|03:47 |RD2=Round of 16 Taped July 14 |August 17 – | Akira Tozawa|Pin| Jack Gallagher|11:38 |August 10 – | Yoshihiro Tajiri|Pin| Gran Metalik|10:53 |August 24 – | Drew Gulak|Pin| Zack Sabre Jr.|08:27 |August 17 – | Noam Dar|Sub| Ho Ho Lun|07:02 |August 17 – | Brian Kendrick|Sub| Tony Nese|13:42 |August 10 – | Kota Ibushi|Pin| Cedric Alexander|15:00 |August 24 – | T.J. Perkins|Sub| Johnny Gargano|12:18 |August 24 – | Lince Dorado|Pin| Rich Swann|08:14 |RD3=Quarter-finals Taped August 26 |August 31 - | Akira Tozawa|Pin| Gran Metalik|15:49 |September 7 - | Zack Sabre Jr.|Sub| Noam Dar| |August 31 - | Brian Kendrick|Pin| Kota Ibushi|13:58 |September 7 - | T.J. Perkins|Sub| Rich Swann| |RD4=Semi-finals Live on September 14 |September 14 – | Gran Metalik|Pin| Zack Sabre Jr.| 13:13 |September 14 – | Kota Ibushi |Sub| T.J. Perkins|14:52 |RD5=Final Live on September 14 |September 14 – | Gran Metalik|Sub| T.J. Perkins |17:47 }} External links *WWE Cruiserweight Championship at CAGEMATCH.net *[ Official WWE Cruiserweight Championship Title History] Category:Singles championships Category:World Wrestling Entertainment championships